


I'm Sorry

by ItsProbablyLynn



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Apologies, But I had the need to write this, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, im sorry in advance, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProbablyLynn/pseuds/ItsProbablyLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy had done his best to hide from Jack, hell he was surprised he could manage his hermitness. He believed that he would never be bothered by him again, at least until he received one single letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Death  
> noun  
> permanent isolation; cold, but free

Even since he could remember, he had been extremely careful with how often he went out and it was always at night. Tim wasn't the type to be loud, in fact he was the complete opposite, he stayed in his home almost all day and refused visitors out of fear. That isn't to say he hates people, he's just afraid of most. The thought that Jack had forgotten about him was never something he wondered about, even if there was the possibility he refused to risk it.

Tim ran his paled hand through his reemerging red hair as he looked out one of the cracks between the boards on his window, a nervous ball in the pit of his stomach at the sight of a small low grade Hyperion worker. A gentle knock echoed through his cluttered home, his breath hitching at the sound and coming back in shallow panicked gasps as the situation fully washed over him. He quietly made his way towards the stairs to his room as the man on the other side of the front door huffed slightly, sliding the large envelope through the rarely used mail slot as Tim reached the middle of the stairs. The envelope hit the wooden floor with a soft thump and the sound of the man leaving from his property relieved him greatly. Tim was utterly confused at why the man didn't bang on his door, break it down or yell for him to exit the house, the fact he just left an envelope for him scared him more than he could think possible. 

After calming down from the initial fear that the man had caused him, Tim cautiously walked down the stairs and lifted the envelop from the floor. It was large, white, and slightly weighted by a few objects that he really couldn't get a feel of. Flipping it over, he found a shiny yellow and sliver sticker with the letters 'HJ' on it plastered over the flap. There was no 'To: Jimothy' on it or anything other than the sticker, which struck Tim as rather odd since it was from Jack who knew exactly what to write on the outside but didn't. He slid his finger under one of the sides and tugged it open with little difficulty. A large paper was at the front of everything, the handwritten letters on the inside of envelope said 'Read in a private area' and Tim felt the urge to do so even if he hated following Jack's orders. He back turned around and began heading up the stairs once more. Tim locked his door behind him, drew his curtains fully in , and flicked on his lamp. His hand slipped inside the envelope and brought out the long ,handwritten, letter that was on old lined paper. The ex-double placed the rest of the envelope onto his bed as he sat and began to read. 

"Hey Tim,

I know you probably think this a death threat or a return immediately letter, but for once I'm writing something that won't get someone killed. I also know that you think you were stealthy and that I found you by pure luck, which is more or less true, but you are a creature of habit just like me. So when I saw that someone had taken residence in your old house, I thought 'fuck it, let's check it out' and found that a guy named 'Jimothy', which is the worst second name ever just so you know, then I put two and two together and found you. And no I haven't tried to have you killed even if it was tempting sometimes when I was bored. But this letter is more of a 'goodbye' so to speak, a final conversation to someone on this godforsaken planet who might care about my final words. I don't even know if you'll care about what I have to say or if you'll even read this but hell, it's worth a shot right? This letter should reach you after the guy who delivered it confirmed that I died, and if you're reading this now I guess that's exactly what happened. Like I said this is my 'goodbye' to you, and to Athena who I hope you share this with. If you're wondering why I believe that I'm going to die when I always used to boast to you that 'Hero's never die', I think that it's because I'm going to be blinded by revenge that I'll die as revenge fury is a confirmed deathly fury that no one survives. And I have no one else to say goodbye to. Damnit I miss them, I miss them all so, so much. I don't want them to be dead but they are, they are all fucking dead. Just gone from this damned planet, probably in that special place for people who don't have too much red in their leger. I don't get to be with them, my leger is gushing red and I don't have enough time to try and whip it away. God I wish I had time because I'm, for the first time in a long time, extremely terrified of what's going to be or not be there when it happens. Tim ,for once in my damn life, I'm sorry. I'm so, so fucking sorry. I stole everything from you, your family, your identity, and your individuality. I keep fucking people up without thinking about what they want, I did it to Wilhelm, to Nisha, and even to Angel. My own flesh and blood, Tim. I got every single one of them killed for no reason other than they were in the way, and I only started caring when Angel died. I barely blinked when they killed Will, one of my closest friends and I actually applauded them for it. You have every right to not believe my words, but you have to believe me when I say that I wish I could just reset everything. With this I sent you three other things, please protect the two physical objects but the other paper you can do whatever you want with it. I think it's over due for some elemental bullets and as I said before Tim, I'm sorry for everything I did to you.

/Jack/"

A few tears covered the page as he whipped away some more threatened to fall, Jack's last letter was something Tim expected to be a lot more Hyperion driven and the fact that it was an apology was absolutely astounding to him. He folded the letter back up, placing it onto his bed and picking back up the envelope. Inside of it sat a purple hat, a steel blue ECHOeye, and an old contract. Several more tears began falling from his mixed matched eyes as he brought the objects closer to his chest. "God damnit Jack, you fucking idiot." Tim rubbed at his eyes, looking back to the objects he held as more tears welled up in his eyes. The old contract sat limply with all the other items while more and more tears fell. He hadn't even been told about what happened to his two best friends until now since Dellaloria is so far off the map it wasn't given a Fast Travel Station.

A knew knock shook through Tim's home, the sound making him rather uneasy as it brought him back to the moment. Attempting to fully compose himself, he rubbed his eyes raw as he opened his bedroom door back up and headed for his front door. The door creaked open after Tim managed to wiggle it free. "Why was Hyperion here?" It was Grace, the local bartender and only line of defense for the town who currently had her submachine gun unholstered. A flash of worry came over Tim's face at the rather rare scene of the unhinged drinker. "I-I haven't worked for them in years Grace! Besides our agreement says I can't contact them and I didn't." Grace straightened out her stance, which made her shortness more apparent, as she placed her gun back in her hip holster. The younger furrowed her brow at the ex-double while her mind wondered back to her new roommate whom was the main reason she had walked over to Tim's house in the middle of a flash freeze. "Well if that's the case then come with me." Tim cocked a brow up at her command since they were in the middle of a fucking flash freeze. "What, why?" The bartender rolled her eyes as she took hold of his arm and started pulling him down the steps. Grace froze in her spot at the sight of her roommate who seemed unaffected by the cold. "You told me you had nothing to hide." The ex-double looked over the top of Grace's head, shock drowning his senses at the sight of the woman.

"Angel?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know how in fuck Angel is alive? Just read 'Call Me Lawbringer' which is the second story in this series and it'll explain everything.


End file.
